<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【GGAD】一场乌龙 by penelopeWang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821531">【GGAD】一场乌龙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopeWang/pseuds/penelopeWang'>penelopeWang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GGAD one shot series~ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopeWang/pseuds/penelopeWang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿不思不是故意把自己弄伤的，天知道他只是想给自己来一杯甜甜的蜂蜜水而已。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GGAD one shot series~ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【GGAD】一场乌龙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿不思不是故意把自己弄伤的。天知道他只是想给自己来一杯甜甜的蜂蜜水而已，但是装着蜂蜜的罐子和前几天研制出来的不知名魔药放在一起，罐子长得一模一样，再加上他根本没戴眼镜，格林德沃也没有提醒他——好吧，反正无论如何，他真的不是故意的。<br/>
梅林在上，光是想到格林德沃冲天而起的眉毛和怒火，见惯了大场面如阿不思 .邓布利多都要头痛一下，这位前任黑魔王的难缠指数似乎和他的年龄呈指数比增长。阿不思摸了摸自己的脸颊，有点刺疼，一抹鲜艳的血痕出现在他的指肚上。梅林的三角裤啊！他几乎发出一声呻吟。<br/>
疗愈魔法似乎不太管用，用福克斯的眼泪似乎又太奢侈——那只高傲的红毛鸟儿连个眼神都没给这位白色长发的老人，自顾自梳理着羽毛。阿不思叹了口气，被炸碎的玻璃杯嗖地恢复原状，是一个Reparo的无声魔咒。他又摸了摸脸颊，血应该是止住了，但是痕迹还在。<br/>
也不知道是什么魔药。阿不思感到了一种久违的焦躁，他是真的不想他的老伙计不停唠叨他了。然而墨菲定律一如既往的有效，一阵飞路粉的绿光闪过，格林德沃阴沉的脸出现在粉末的后方。阿不思没忍住自己遮住脸往屋里躲的欲望，天啊，真是太丢脸了。<br/>
“过来！阿不思！让我看看你的脸上是什么！”盖勒特的眉毛果不其然竖起来了，这位精神奕奕的老人几乎看不出来长度跋涉过的样子，黑色的风衣一尘不染。真是一如既往地对形象无比在意。阿不思看着老伙计阴沉的脸色，有些自暴自弃地想到。<br/>
盖勒特凶狠地扒开阿不思浓密的胡子，仔细观察他脸上的红痕，异色的瞳孔里似乎能看到噼里啪啦的火花。邓布利多像是被施了僵直咒，无奈的被当成石膏来回翻看。如果可以他甚至想悄悄翻个白眼，但他知道如果他真的这么干了的话，小心眼的黑魔王大概会记仇很久。<br/>
“嗯…应该是墨水。阿不思.邓布利多，我真是都不知道该怎么说你了，这么大一块红色！是我拿来批改公文的墨水，你等着明天上课叫你那帮你最爱的小鬼们看笑话吧。”格林德沃很快确定了伤口的大小——只是普通的一点灼伤而已，短短时间内就好的差不多了。难搞的是，他用来批公文的墨水遇水即炸，而沾染到的地方最短也要24小时才能消失掉。但是没受伤就好，黑魔王的怒火慢慢转化成一种无奈，他能拿自己粗心大意的老伴怎么样呢！<br/>
“哦，老伙计，也许是因为我今天早上太过思念你了，才弄混了罐子。或许无所不知的黑魔王能够帮助我叫这块红色不那么有碍观瞻。”邓布利多一下子便看出了盖勒特的软化，他环住面前这位还有点气冲冲的老人的腰，笑眯眯地讨饶。他知道，这样最有用了。<br/>
“哼。”格林德沃的眼珠转了转，透出了一点狡黠来，最后一点小火苗被不情不愿地浇灭了，“你坐着别动，我想我能改变这块墨水的图案。”</p><p>	第二天，霍格沃茨的众人发现想来和蔼可亲仪态大方的校长顶着脸颊上无比显眼的小红花来上学了，扎胡子的缎带还是配套的红色，无比喜庆。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI：其实老盖可以把墨水移到胡子里，但是他偏不。</p><p> </p><p>Lofter是大本营～～Penelope欢迎找我玩</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>